Virgin Mary
by MoreKiwi4Me
Summary: A woman who grew up during the rapidly changing times of Feudal Japan will soon find out that the changes have just begun. Kagura and Sesshoumaru. R E V I S E D.
1. Virgin Mary

**Virgin Mary**

They say…there are four elements to the Chinese culture…and they are the natural elements anyone should know. Fire, Wind, Water and Earth. I am but one of those…the wind. For I can blow past anything but, even though I would love to see everything blow down in sight…what stops me is the mountain…what stops me are the people but they will not crumble into pieces…and most of all, the people that I cannot blow on…or hurt. I am not like fire or water…or Earth for that matter. I am the wind…forever the wind. And so this is where my story leads to, a little fork in the road. Europe started to expand for Japan and soon we were all changed…clothing, hair…even our powers had to be concealed. Inventions were made to make our lives easier…yet…I feel it is getting harder and harder every day.

I was the proud owner of a bar…whatever the men want I would always give. Of course, the irony in that sentence would only be realized when you know what kind of bar I ran. But you might not really know, what kind of bar this is.

We are the usual girls…the people who don't have homes, who get bullied on the streets…I merely took them in because they needed help. My alias is Rose. Of course, that was so common I could easily kill myself. My bartenders are just the talented people who can serve wine in a much more exciting manner.

Moon is a quiet girl…she never did like to talk much. She is pretty short and her white hair did freak people out, still…my customers weren't so picky with that. She was very skilled in making tasteful drinks creating our own menu for the bar.

The other girl who serves the drinks is Grace. She is quite tall with slender limbs and a mono like expression. Since they don't perform…the bar will suit them perfectly.

Some of the other girls perform on stage, but if you're thinking they strip…I will claw your eyeballs out. Every man out there knows that The Virgin Mary house was not a strip club…or any prostitution place at all! My girls perform tricks and many talents they have to offer on stage. And if you're really rich…the other girls may go with you into a room and drink a few cups of wine. They will trick you…for they were trained to be sly. Their games are very distinct…and that's why men come all the time to this little town.

The serving girls are merely the girls who are too young to perform or do not comfortable doing so…I would not force them. In my bar…we only have one phrase 'To only sell talent…and never our bodies'.

That has been our model for a long time, and it will stay that way. Me, myself has stayed respected with each and every one of those girls. Not to mention some of the higher ranked people around the town.

This was how everything went…everything is the same. I want everything to be like this…forever, but this was not going to happen to me. As soon as he stepped through the doors of Virgin Mary, everything stopped, and they started to change.

"Kohaku! Move the wine…we have a new shipment of White Marble from Europe and that is on first display!" a woman yelled her red eyes gleaming. Oh yes, this was going to be a wonderful day.

It was approaching new years and the grand party of this beautiful bar was going to be in place just 3 days from now.

The petit boy started to go faster but at the same time trying to not break the wine. "Yes Madame Rose!" he replied moving everything.

The bar was full of chit chat the girls having their usual gossip of which customer paid more…or how their nights went playing with the little fools who thought they were actually superior.

News was also spreading across town for the famous Virgin Mary party and EVERYONE wanted to go. As Madame Rose said…everyone could go. She was not going to stop anyone from going to celebrate and well…the girls would have a boost in salary so everyone wins. As all the work began at the Virgin Mary…other things were happening…particularly in the inn right across from the bar.

"Hey! Look at all those hot women down there…"

"Woah dude…no wonder we waited an hour to get a room…the bar across the street is packed…"

"Stop looking at females and start focusing…we need to get to Kyoto soon and staying in Osaka wouldn't help…"

"But Look…dammit I wouldn't mind a piece of that shit…"

"Wait! They're waving at me!"

"Shut up you two fools…"

"Wait wait…damn it…they're going away from the window!"

"It's that bitch…who is she anyway? She's pushing all the ladies back!"

"Shut up you two…" and the male stopped as he walked up to the window as well gazing across the street to the woman.

Her red eyes glared at the three her hands on the window sill. "Perverted men…"

The male found his eyes connect with the red one's immediately and couldn't help to be surprised with the woman's tone with him…he had never met one with so much boldness to actually glare at him right in the eyes.

Soon, he glared back. "We have no interest in a simple whore house such as yours…"

That threw Rose off. "Well…I see you're new comers aren't you…Whore house…hmf, I assure you…not one man in this town has touched my girls, so stay away from them…" she said her comment directly aimed at the two guys next to the male who had spoke.

So, two slams were heard at the same time as the male and the female slammed their windows shut turning away and walking in frustration.

"Such crude men…"

"Such a childish woman…"

So this is my little alternate reality piece on some characters of Inuyasha. As for who the characters are…you might figure them out sooner or later…but not in this chapter. This chapter is only a little introduction to what I think…will be a successful edition to my series of fanfictions.


	2. Doll Face

**Doll face**

Sometimes…when life gives you lemons find some oranges and kick the lemons away. That was one of the stupid and pointless things that my mother used to say. But she was right. Sometimes…you can't just take what life gives you, you need to find another way, build another rode. Choose another path. And I learned my own way…about how not to accept fate if you don't like it and change it. When I was little, I used to whine a lot…my mother was frustrated and shouted at me for it. I would always end up crying but you know what? I knew ever since I was little…that I deserved everything my mother gave me…and she would never yell at me for any stupid reason. I grew up that way. I prepare to pass that line on to all my kids…if I ever have any. My mother is not here today, so I use her old sayings and tape them to the walls of my room…I look at them every night when I go to sleep so they are imprinted in my mind…never left me since. Because ever since my mother died…I knew she was preparing me, ever since I was little. Preparing me to not rely on others and think more about you. Selfishness is a bad trait…only when you use it at the wrong time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Madame! All the wine has been stored and ready for use." Kohaku informed as Kagura regained her composure from the little yelling she had. "Good…now I want you to go to Hakudoku's and help lift some bags of grain and rice…we need them to make sake and of course all the girls want sake…" she said sweat dropping. "Oh well then…go!"

With a nod, Kohaku ran down the stairs and out the door towards the market. Hakudoku was the central shop of a plantation out of town at the country side. The plants get harvested and get sent to the store for selling.

The store was right past the market and well…the market had lots of people. Normal townsfolk all dwelled there some selling to make money and some buying to get a plate of decent food on the table. As Kohaku made his way through the crowd…thoughts of the past returned to him as he stared at all the people he…supposedly recognized from the old days.

When he was just a year or two younger, he was just one of those beggar boys on the street. But as you know…how can he survive on generosity when he could steal?

His dad was a great blacksmith in Kyoto but soon he was slaughtered by people wanting this strange and old sword from his shop. As the blood dripped onto the floor and the murderers left, Kohaku came out from under the bed obviously shocked. His eyes turned to the sword hanging on the wall and was threatened to ruin it…but those memories of his father treasuring it and cleaning it everyday haunted him and he couldn't. Instead, he grabbed it and ran with the few coins he had.

As a child, he was not going to survive out there and was quickly robbed leaving himself with the sword. He has kept it in his days of begging but one night…when he made the mistake of stealing from Madame Rose's shop, she found him.

Her exact words were "You should not steal from someone…but be proud that someone is willing to steal something from you…"

Kohaku never really knew what that meant…until he found the pride in capturing beggars stealing from the wine cellar. He realized, stealing was not something to be proud of…but having someone steal something from you…that was of much value, made you feel better. Because what they were trying to steal might've been the wine that you strained to carry from across town. And that kind of made it worth it.

Ever since, Kohaku developed a very strong bond with Rose never leaving her side being a very loyal person. And Rose was nice...Kohaku had deep respect for her.

As he looked at the beggars, he took some of the few coins he had for himself and offered it to a mother and child because he knew how hard it was for them to just get a scrap of meat…not to mention the child was still indeed a child…and how could Kohaku let him suffer like he did? But the world was filled with unfortunate events…too much for him to actually handle.

As he made his way back pushing a wagon full of rice and grain, he saw a carriage go through the market. It was a little box fit for a person lifted on two long sticks that were carried by four people and three people leading the way on horses. Kohaku tried to move…but the old wagons were hard to move for him and the carriage had to stop.

He was nervous as the man in the middle looked down at him with his cold golden eyes and tried to explain but another male beat him to it. "Move it you little brat…before we call people to beat you…"

Kohaku glared at his threat and once again tried to speak but another voice was heard…coming from the carriage.

"Nii san…you said you wouldn't hurt anyone in front of me…"

The male who threatened the boy looked insulted at the girl's comment but kept his mouth shut crossing his arms. Kohaku was stunned at the voice…a cheerful volume, a sweet sound and how come people listened to her? He could tell that the males were older than she was judging by the voices…who was she? Before he could stare more at the shadowy image of the carriage, the middle male stepped down from his horse and went over to Kohaku pushing the wagon away.

"Don't block the way…" he said coolly before getting back on the horse and left.

Kohaku looked back at the carriage slowly disappearing through the crowds a light blush forming on his cheeks as he remembered that voice. Soon, he shook his head and started to push again afraid that Madame would punish him from being late.

-------------

Madame Rose was still currently working and occupying herself with all the girl's needs. Not like she wanted to. The girls needed to go shopping for the great event…kimonos and make up were all needed and well, Madame Rose couldn't deny them when they had to look presentable. Then came the supplies. Lanterns, fire crackers and dancers were needed not to mention food and refreshments. Those all had to be paid for and well…Money management was all her job. She sighed as she went through the money records in her book a calculus by her side.

Her fingers moved up and down through the keys and wrote down information with a paintbrush like object.

She recently went to a fortune teller around town and he said it wouldn't rain that day…she hoped it would be true. It would be truly depressing if they had to cancel the party.

"Souta!" she suddenly yelled.

Another young boy walked in piles of papers in his hands. "What do you need Madame Rose?"

She sighed rubbing her temples. "Where is the list…?"

"Which list?"

"The member list boy! Hand it to me!" Souta was used to that. Being a person under Rose was always okay…unless she starts yelling signaling that she was frustrated and stressed. So, Souta quickly handed her a list and wanted to leave but remembered something. "There is another group of people that will be attending…they are under the list as Rin Taisho, Sesshomaru Taisho, Inuyasha Taisho and Koga Taisho." With that, he quickly left not wanting to get another yelling.

Kagura nodded examining the list as her eyes fell on Sesshomaru Taisho and Rin Taisho. "Ah…what a nice visit…humph…let's see who these people are next time…" she said slightly amused. In reality, she did now who they were…she did know where they wanted to go…and she also knew that the girls were going to be pretty excited about it. This was going to be quite enjoyable…let's just all hope the group can make it on time…people who are late would have to suffer consequences…but these punishments were actually what the people came for…and everyone took it like a man. For the beauty of her girls were too important for some light punishment.

Well here you go…my second chapter of the wonderful Virgin Mary. You might have noticed that I added some fluff for Kohaku. As for whom the girl was…you will eventually find out…and some of you obviously have. Now, this one was longer than the first chapter so appreciate my hard work and review got it? Well…until next time I guess.


	3. Fireworks

**Fireworks**

If I had to get rid of things in this world, the first thing on my mind would be songs. This is because my mother used to sing to me. Sweet songs always filled the little cottage in the meadows and of course…lullaby's when I was little filled my mind and up to now. The lyrics are up there…along with the sayings she had taught me. I used to sing too…and the home I once knew was filled with my childish noise and my giggling every now so and then. Now, mother is gone…and so are her songs. No notes were heard from my lips since then and that's why I would get rid of them. Besides, my girls sing them enough; I don't have to join in anyways. I try to block them out when they're singing knowing very well that singing was a talent and here, we only sell talent. I found that sometimes, singing was an every day of life. Another thing my mother told me. In the meadows, no one sang but my mom. Not the sheep, not the horses, not even the birds can sing as well as my mother can. But who am I to say…I for one am still young and not someone who could judge someone so close…yet so far away from me.

--------

"Ladies! Hurry up! The party is in five hours and we need you girls to be up and running in 4 hours!" A scratchy voice yelled. It was the Madame Kaede. The girls didn't like her as much but they knew listening to her was always the right thing. When one of the girls needed help, Madame Kaede was always there.

"Aww…" was all that was heard from the changing rooms as the girls rushed to put on their kimonos, some even trying to pick out one. Make up was sent over an hour a go and the girls wanted to put on clothing before they did the make up in which could take up to an hour and a half considering how they wanted to try new things. They were new kimonos and well, sometimes…not all may agree. The bartenders and the waiters were all ready standing as Madame Rose gave her last words reminding them of the rules.

"Girls! If ANYONE touches you…you better come to me and I'll settle it personally…"

Somehow, that gave the girls some strength and smiled happily at her.

"Yes Madame!" they cheered.

The commotion was all going to be much higher in the matter of hours. The other group right next door was not so quiet either.

"Get me that one! It looks better on me…"

"Rin wants a pretty Kimono too!"

"Get your hands off me you ass…"

"Shut up the both of you!!!"

Sesshomaru (YAY! Character revealed) was currently helping the little girl putting on a beautiful kimono while the other two were nagging and whining wanting to go already.

"That party is not our first priority…we're here looking for someone, not to be pretty…"

"Come on Sesshomaru, there are hot girls there that I for one want to impress"

"Like you can? If someone's going to be all hot down there…it's of course going to be me…"

"You two better go away if you're going to keep at it…"

"Tell him Sesshomaru; tell him I'm the hottest!"

"No…I should be the lady's man…I'm not an ass like you…"

"Nii san…what is 'ass'?"

"Great…"

---finally---

"CRACK!"

The first of the great numbers of the fire crackers boomed out with an incredible noisy noise for these crackers were shipped directly from China, from the deserts in which these powders were made. The noise was VERY loud and if you weren't careful, these things can hurt you. But they were fun and attracted people so they were used as an opening.

As the cracks seized, Madame Rose walked out in all her glory. A beautiful blood colored robe was draped over her shoulders and her hair was stuffed into a familiar fashion a red rose sticking out. An inner shirt was revealed being a small piece of cloth covering in the front while strings were tied to her lower back and her neck. The kimono revealed her shoulders only like what she usually would put into that kind of fashion. Red lips smiled at everyone below the steps of the wondrous structure which was now covered in red ribbons and silk.

As for the crowd below, they chattered amongst themselves at this sight but all went silent at the sight of Madame Rose. Even the two rowdy ones stopped as Sesshomaru gazed upon the woman remembering her…yet still savoring every detail of her. He tended to do that a lot. He had to admit, she looked outstanding from her hair to her ruby red eyes and lips. Even her fan seemed to be a part of her as he stared like so many others.

"Too bad Madame doesn't take this job with the girls…"

"I heard she only drinks with herself…"

Two men next to Sesshomaru started to speak.

Kohaku walked by them and shot them a look to shut up. "She drinks with herself because she never gets drunk…"

"No way! Anyone can get drunk…"

"Yah!"

"Well Madame doesn't…" with that, he walked away standing next to Kagura proudly.

Sesshomaru seemed to be amused at this. "She can never get drunk?" It sounded like a challenge to him. Before he could further consider this, the woman spoke again.

"The New Years Party has begun!"

The crowd roared with excitement as they cut the ribbon and the people started to flow in greeting many beautiful girls all standing on a HUGE stage in front of a HUGE area where people could sit or stand if they pleased.

The party began with simple tricks preformed by the girls and when those were all done, Kagura stepped up grinning.

"Happy to see you all here today! Now, ends the game section and we will proceed to our musical performance…"

She couldn't finish.

A man shouted from the crowd "Madame Rose! You HAVE to sing this year! We're all waiting for that to happen! Heard you have a BEAUTIFUL voice!" And the others started to agree.

Kagura stood there looking at them like they were all crazy but none the less…she turned to the girls sighing. "Whatever the crowd says goes." The girls nodded at her and took their old fashioned instruments all ready at once. Kagura turned around her eyes flashing. Soon, a note was heard, and another…well, Kagura just thought she slid right into it.

_mata yo ga akereba owakare  
yume wa tooki maboroshi ni  
anata wo oikakete ita hikari no naka de  
dakareru tabi atatakai kaze wo tayori_

_  
haru wo tsuge odoridasu sansai ("sunshine")  
natsu wo miru uji nohara karakusa kawaku wa  
aki o tsuki nobotta manmarusa oiwai  
fuyu wo sugi mata tsukihi o kazoeru _

_mada mabuta no oku ni aru itsuka no natsu tooisugita aozora  
(atatakakatta)  
te wo tsunagu hanatsukamiutau itsu ya omoide  
ima yobisamasu kioku no naka de  
iza arukidasu anata no moto e _

_Haru wo tsuge odotte sanba  
natsu wo miru uji nohara karakusa kawakuwa  
aki o tsuki nobotta manmarusa oiwai  
fuyu wo sugi mata tsukihi o kazoeru _

_mata yo ga akereba owakare  
yume wa tooki maboroshi ni  
anata wo oikakete ita hikari no naka de_

The crowd applauded wildly in reaction. Her voice was clear and strong, her emotion was clearly there and Sesshomaru found himself tapping to it. Of course she was Good!!

Rin was laughing happily as were the two other stubborn ones also impressed by her voice. But one clap stood out and everyone except for the new group, it was a loud crap…followed by a cackle of laughter.

Kagura's eyes glinted and narrowed into a glare. The girls in the back of her all ran back into there rooms already knowing what was about to come.

"Naraku…"

-----------------End--

Cliff hanger here for a second. Every story needs a good villain, so here he is…Naraku is seen!!


	4. What you gave me

**What you gave me**

'Sorry' is just a word to say to someone wanting them to feel better. Sadly, this is only used when people go through emotional times because that is the only time they CAN feel better. When you hit someone or hurt them physically, saying the word 'sorry' is a waste of breathe because one 1. it won't make the person feel better 2. you can't take anything back. You did something wrong and that's it. You can't take anything back. Mother said this to me and I grew confused. Wasn't it polite to say 'sorry'? But I listened to her and never said sorry to anyone but myself. That is the way of my family. I came up with other words that were just as useful, like 'It won't happen again' or 'I didn't see that…' but those words can only do so much. I find myself penalized by people because I wouldn't say 'sorry'. No matter how weird the words were coming from my mother's mouth, they always came true. Each and every little word. But maybe it was her words that made me believe it too. She had her ways with everyone. She once told me I would be powerful, I don't know if I'm powerful yet but I hope it comes true. Not because I want to be powerful, but because I want to know if everything else was true or not. This is a mirror world…and our only enemy is time.

-----------------

As the man stepped forward from the crowd, Kagura fought the urge to step back from him. Sesshomaru was actually glaring at the man but he was also thinking, where has he seen him before?

"Kagura…" he muttered.

Her anger flew. "How DARE you use MY real name Naraku!"

Everyone knew better not to call her by her real name. She was always on a hot temper and doing so only added gas to fire. Kohaku and Souta quickly ran to get the waitresses in order and sent them upstairs. The two girls that tended the bar were actually kind of surprised now if not scared.

"I wasn't even close to the name you were given that day a long time ago…"

Kagura was speechless…those memories…all came back! She closed her eyes not finding any words to say. Naraku…how did he come here?! "You are NOT welcome here…" she whispered.

"But my dear…you said EVERYONE was invited…"

Her eyes shot open glowing with fire. "EVERYONE BUT YOU!"

A laugh was heard…the cackle of the man's laugh was not something you wanted to hear. It was rough and evil like.

"Rosila…" he whispered.

Her feet stuck to the ground…just like glue. Everyone was quiet now, even the two next to Sesshomaru. He was still thinking about him…it was close…but who was he? Someone from the castle…someone the king never wanted anyone to see. That was it! He knew him…he saw him. He was the one who brought the queen to the king…but before that, she was just a peasant…

The breaker.

His head shot to Kagura who had an uneasy look on her face. His eyes narrowed and then turned to Naraku. He knew…he knew. This was all just too perfect. Someone who had the guts to stand up to him had even greater importance.

"Take Rin away…" he said to the other boys.

The two nodded and took Rin making their ways away from the party. Kagura turned her arms stretched out. Kohaku and Souta jumped on the platform and whistled. Soon, everyone knew what to do and crowded around Naraku. It was like they were waiting for the perfect moment. As the people faced Naraku, they trampled out of the place bringing Naraku with them.

It was her great escape plan.

As the townspeople pushed…Sesshomaru stood there looking at the figure up on stage until he too was pushed away by the sea of people. Her head turned back to look at him her red eyes gleaming. "Crude man…" she whispered before turning again and walked up the stairs.

------------

The sake bar was always open…but at night, people hardly went. Sesshomaru of all people decided to take a drink considering what happened today did not go so well. He sat on the bench and picked up his jar of sake before holding it to his mouth and taking in a sip. He felt depressed in some way, why? Maybe it was because Naraku was the breaker…he broke his mother. Mother died. He had gotten past this a long time ago and had gotten used to the fact that the queen was not his mother. So why hold on to sad memories.

"So, lucky you, you got to see my embarrassment in front of everyone at the New Years party…" A voice said and he quickly turned his head to look at the person.

She was standing right besides him…robe and all. She moved to the other side of the table and sat before him her lips making a slight pout. "If you want to get drunk…this kind of sake wouldn't do…" she said setting the sake aside. She took out another jar, this one bigger. "My store's blend. You'll get drunk in 5 minutes."

Sesshomaru looked like she was crazy or something…but he poured himself a bowl and started to drink. She too drank a bowl and before he knew it…he was drunk and not sure of Kagura was still there. Everything went blank after that. Her face, her eyes…and her lips…disappeared. Surprisingly, there was another feeling down in his stomach (besides the sickness)…it was the feeling of remembrance.

-----------------

"Aye…this one got really knocked out…"

"I know…Madame must've given him the marble wine…"

"No…of course she did! What else could have broughten this guy down…"

"I wonder how she carried him over here…"

"I don't know but…oh look! He's awake!"

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open at the sounds and sat up looking around. He was in a room, table and chairs. A bed and a bath place. This was certainly not the rooms from the inns because he KNEW they were not nearly as nice as this one. He looked around and found that his clothing was on the rack and he was in the white robe he wore underneath. What was happening?

Two young boys were in his face and he quickly tumbled back. "What in the world…"

The two laughed and snickered but when the door slammed open, they stopped and stood up straight.

It was her.

His eyes looked at her as she glided into the room. "You shouldn't drink what strangers give you, you know?" she said chuckling slightly. "You're lucky it was me and not some other person…or you would be on a slave trade right now…"

Kohaku and Souta quickly stepped out of the room and ran off to do their business for Kagura only went into a guest room when she had something to say…privately.

"You're that crude man…"

"And you're that annoying woman…"

Kagura glared at him and turned to the window looking outside. "You're a fool for judging this place…your friends are too." Her mouth opened wide and hollered at the rooms next door. "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YOU BASTARDS!" Even Sesshomaru grew a little intimidated.

She turned back to him with a grin. "Welcome to Virgin Mary. Let me explain something to you…I don't know who you are…but you can't come in here and assume that these girls would sell their bodies for no reason. We have more modesty then that…"

Sesshomaru wanted to laugh at how stupid that sounded to him. "And I presume opening a prostitution house here is not selling body?"

She laughed…this time…for real. "Wow, you really are slow. This is Virgin Mary. We sell talent…not body…" The laughter stopped within him and he soon realized that he, for such a long time had mistaken this place for a whore house when actually…it wasn't. It was hard to believe but…

"The girls here are all the girls around town that didn't have anywhere else to go. I opened this place so they would have somewhere they could stay…"

Sesshomaru nodded speechlessly. But soon…events from yesterday haunted him and he was forced to stand up and grab her by the shoulders. "What do you know about Naraku…"

------------------------

YAY! Another chapter for you all. Okay…this is tiring so don't get all messy with me. I want 3 reviews for all my chapters before I update. Booy hoo hoo. Deal with it you got meh?


	5. How Bad?

**How bad?**

I always wanted things when I was little. I would slowly tug on my mother's kimono sleeve with my little hands and look up at her with those eyes of mine. Then, I would point at an object and say very slowly and clearly that I wanted it. It never worked of course and now, I hit myself daily because of how naïve I was. One time, I saw a cloud in the sky in the shape of a rose. I quickly dragged my mom out and pointed up at the sky shouting: "I WANT THAT!" Instead of ignoring me, she turned down at me and let out a sigh. She kneeled down and patted me on the head like something bad was about to happen…but it didn't. She smiled instead and placed a light kiss on my forehead. "How bad do you want it?" I was stumped. No, really stumped. I couldn't think of any reason to use such a flower to my advantage and looked down at my feet. How badly did I want all the other things I have bothered my mother for. Walking back into my room, I took out a box and started placing items in it. When my mom came in to check on me, most of the items in my room were gone. She turned to me with a surprised look and I just shrugged. "I didn't want it badly so I sold them…" It turned out that she started to laugh at me and I got a bit annoyed. Didn't I do the right thing? Why was she laughing at me? "We're having cake today because mommy is so proud that my daughter is growing up!" I never got what she meant…all I knew was that I was having cake. How strange of me to want cake. Now, I take what I need and not what I want. I teach the girls to do the same and most of them had already adapted to the changes I have made for them. My mother was going to live on…I made sure of it.

---------------

"I-I…what…"

SLAM!

"WAH! Get your hands off of Madame you you…you pervert!" Great, the girls came in.

Kagura felt her throat let lose as she stared at the three girls in front of her. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Sesshoumaru stayed there looking at them like they were the dullest things in the world. "Madame! Are you alright?" the green eyed one said. "I am quite alright thank you Ayame…" Kagura said in reply. "Madame! What about-" Kagura shook her head. "This guy is not interested in who you are so it's okay…" The girls sighed and then all turned their gazes to the male.

"What were you trying to do with Madame?!" the girls said in unison.

Sesshoumaru turned around and grabbed his robes starting to put them on while Kagura explained the situation. After a while, Sesshoumaru was done dressing and the girls had a clear overview of what happened. The last thing they wanted was for Madame to get raped.

"What did you girls come here for?" Kagura asked as she sat down.

"Well…it's kind of a surprise…but I can't…keep it!!!" A black haired girl cried out.

Another girl laughed and patted her on the back. "Don't worry Kagome…tell Madame…she deserves to know by now!"

The girl now known as Kagome nodded. "The new shipment from Europe came in! Isn't that exciting!? All the other girls want to open them and see all their gifts from the king!"

Sessshoumaru seemed a bit alarmed like this. _The king? What…wait, he knows this place?! The Queen is not going to be happy about this… _

Then, Kagome started being all nervous as well as Ayame but Sango just shook her head and sighed. "Well…the girls did open them and now they're all over them admiring everything about them…we didn't know if it was right or not so we didn't…"

Kagura stared at them with a cold glance at first but soon, she turned her head laughing off her head. "Is that all?! You're being nervous for absolutely nothing girls. You guys deserve some gifts…you guys worked hard!"

The girls looked at their Madame with watery eyes and nodded. "Thank you Madame!" they said in unison again and rushed out the door.

Sesshoumaru watched the three leave with a puzzling look. Kagura sat their pouring herself a cup of tea and started to sip. Her expression looked blissful…almost as if because the girls were happy, she was too. _Why is she…so happy about the girls? Why do the girls like her so much? She doesn't seem so special to me…Maybe-"_

"Hey! Earth to Crude man here!" Sesshoumaru was faced with a pair of red glaring eyes.

"Why are you staring at me?!"

"What?! I was not!"

"You want to deny it huh?! Just wait till I-"

"Ow! Hey! Stop that! Get off me!!!"

-----------------

"Where is that bastard?!"

"He didn't come home all night…"

"Rin misses Sesshoumaru nii…"

"Oh Rin don't you dare cry on me!"

"Stop being so mean to the little girl!"

"Well I bet he's by Virgin Mary's! That whore house got him!"

"That's almost impossible! Sesshoumaru never shows and concern for the concubines back home!"

"These people are different you know…these girls are prettier!"

"Shut up! Let's just go over there!"

"He'll kill us if we leave Rin alone here!"

"Then take her…QUICK!"

"Fine fine fine…"

----------------------------

"Kohaku! Hurry up! This is the last box and none of the other girls are taking it!"

Kohaku rolled his eyes at the demanding girl and set the box on the table. It was quite heavy and he had some trouble but he knew that if he dropped it, it was murder for him. The three girls crowded around the box and opened it. Their faces turned into shock as they picked up all the little weird looking objects from the box. Even Kohaku was interested.

"Wah! Look at this!" Ayame picked up what seemed to be like a mask of some sort. This one however looked weird and feathery with glistening glitter over it. "It's…some sort of mask…but…it's so weird!"

"No! Look at this! They call this a fan?!" It was yet another feathery object and very big. It was a fan made from pink feathers. Kagome was just looking at it with a very weird gaze.

Sango had managed to find a pair of shoes that looked pretty but once she tried them on, it was so hard to walk in them! They were high heeled and narrow so she couldn't walk really straight with them.

Kohaku pulled out a bow tie and wondered what to do with it. "What are these things?!" the four shouted.

"Hmf…of course you wouldn't know you commoners…" Two men stepped through the doorway with a little girl. "They're all valuble items sent from Europe…I don't expect a bunch of whores like you to acknowledge that…" Well, if what the three girls hated the most was when people thought they were dumb.

"These are gifts from the king and we're not dumb!" Sango shouted.

"Yeah you assholes! This isn't a whorehouse and we're not whores!" Kagome snapped.

"Shut up and get out of here!" Ayame glared.

The two males seemed unfazed by this and walked right to their table. "You three are selling your bodies yes? I'm not free now but maybe later…" the black haired one said winking at Kagome.

The three of them shared the same irritation mark and in less than a minute, the black haired male was on the floor with bruises, bumps and slap marks.

"Shows you not to mess with the Four Beauties!"

The one still standing let go of the little girl's hands and charged at them. "You little who-"

SNAP!

The male winced and stopped in pain as he held his now swollen hand.

"Inuyasha…Kouga…what is the meaning of this?" A figure none other than Sesshoumaru's stepped down from the stairs looking at the two.

The three girls all retreated behind Kagura who was the one who had snapped her fan at Inuyasha's hand. Kouga was now standing as he glared at the girls. "So you came to the whore house huh Sesshoumaru? Wow…never thought you had it in you…"

Rin let out a laugh and ran straight for Sesshoumaru hugging him around his legs. "Rin missed Onii san!"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl and patted her on the head. "This isn't a whore house and you have no right charging in and disturbing other people…"

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Anyone could tell that this was a whore house!"

Kagura whacked him with her fan and give an intense glare. "Everyone knows that this is not a whorehouse! These girls are all girls who have no where to go! I accepted them and let them sell their talent! Not body…"

Inuyasha and Kouga stood there looking at the 6 in front of them and turned away. "…sorry…" they both said.

The girls didn't take it easily and walked right past them making a 'hmf' sound. Then, they were gone.

"Why didn't you return yesterday Onii sama?" the little girl said looking up at the male. Sesshoumaru shook his head. "It doesn't matter…I'm here now…" Rin nodded happily and squealed.

"Why don't you have a way with children…if you aren't going to live here then I suggest you all go back into your inns…" Kagura turned and started up the stairs. "You're all welcome to come tonight and see us perform…" Sesshoumaru looked up at her and nodded. "We'll be here…but…" Kagura turned. "What?"

"Who is the forth beauty they were talking about?"

Kagura turned and ran up the stairs leaving him to his own thoughts.

Well all! I have finally finished the 5th chapter! I hope you all like it. It has little action in it but that's all I can do for now. The next chapter will be exciting…I promise! Sorry it took me so long but I had lots to do with auditions and such. Sorry sorry…hope you forgive me!


End file.
